


Black Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Cat Severus Snape, Cat/Human Hybrids, Child Abuse, Creature Inheritance, Creature Severus Snape, Daddy Issues, F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, Master/Pet, Neko!Severus, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe Severus's day had turned around? A break from these four blasted walls and a change of company sounded quite nice! His ears perked forward but before he knew it, he was purring. Loudly. At Albus. Almost ten seconds went by before he noticed the loud, happy, gravely rumbles were coming from his throat. He stopped and stared at Albus, pale cheeks flushing with a cherry colour. "I.. that was an accident!"Your thirteenth birthday is meant to be an exciting one! But not for one lonesome Slytherin. The only present he got was one to ruin the rest of his life, or so he thinks.





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, in no way am I laying claim to any characters in this fanfiction. I am making no money off of this writing either and do it solely for the pleasure of myself.

Dawns light had just crept through the curtains, laying in a thin line across the empty Slytherin’s dorm. In its pathway was the long, thin bed of Severus Snape. The small second-year boy laid entangled within the emerald green sheets, his limbs poking out everywhere. Severus's black hair was fanned out upon the pillow, looking silky as it was freshly washed the night before. Unbeknownst to the children left at Hogwarts for the Christmas break today was the young boys birthday. However, no gifts awaited him, no candles or songs or cake. No new sweaters or socks or toys. Nothing but the sweet bliss of knowing that within these magical, ancient, history-filled walls he was safe from his fathers roaming hands and balled fists, safe from his mothers disapproving words and harsh slaps. Yes.. he was safe, or so he thought.

  
The large grandfather cloak stood proud within the far comer next to the green tinted glass windows. Its large wooden body was years old, older than some professors. Its bell began to chime quietly for quarter past eight in the morning, precisely the time he was born. And with that, his inheritance was unlocked.

  
Pain charged through Severus's body like a screaming stampede of animals, all shouting and crying their distressed calls. Severus woke up with an inhuman screech that burned his throat to sound but he had no other way to express the hideous agony he was feeling. His ears shifted and morphed, moving to sit more on top of his head. They became large and pointed, curling and making themselves triangular. Black fur sprouted from them and coated the once pink skin. His ears had become that of a feline.

  
Severus's tailbone began to change next; the sharp tip pierced through his skin and flesh. It began to grow longer and longer with each burning pain until it was out stretched and thin. The skin was quick to grow around the bone, becoming a brand new flexible limb. Much like his ears, the flesh was covered in thick, coal black, wire fur.

  
He laid there for hours, a small amount of blood oozed from his head and back. The pain exhausted Severus greatly. He slipped in and out of consciousness for hours until finally, he was found.

 

* * *

 

  
Slughorn patrolled the Slytherin hallways like a large, round big cat. He wiggled his nose, his thick blonde moustache moving with it. His gooseberry coloured eyes scanned the house register carefully, humming with thoughts. He came to the second year dorms and rolled out his scroll to see the students who were left. A single, lonesome name sat on the paper; _Severus Snape._

  
Slughorn had known the boys' mother well, the hours Eileen had spent hidden away in his potions classroom had meant the pair had formed a sort of friendship. He wasn't surprised by the news of her new husband nor of her disownment. However well Slughorn had known Eileen, he was still clueless to the fact that the poor boy currently laid behind the door Slughorn stood at was, in fact, her son.

  
With his fat little digits, Slughorn opened the door, the handle twisting as he pulled it open and peered inside. He couldn't see the small boy within such darkness and decided to adventure further. The floorboards squeaked under his weight, getting louder with each one he trod on.

  
He lit a candle and held it low as he pulled the sheets back to check the boy was there. But the candle holder didn't stay still in Slughorn’s hands as he dropped it to the floor with a short little-startled noise. Luckily the candle went out the moment it touched the floor.

  
"Boy, boy.. are you alright?" Slughorn tried to inquire, poking Severus in the chest with a thick middle finger. Still, he did not move nor make a peep of a response. The head of house was sent onto panic. With a quick scooping action, he had Severus within his arms and was trotting down the halls at a quick speed with the medical wing set as their destination.

 

* * *

 

  
Poppy was attending to a pained Mr Lupin, the only Marauder to stay upon the Hogwarts Grounds over Christmas. The sounds of the large, ball-like man wheezing and panting were more than enough to grab her attention. Poppy pulled away from the bed and closed the curtains to shield Remus was prying eyes. She tilted her head at the sight of the small child tucked up into Slughorn but took Severus off of the head of house and laid him into his own bed, the second one along from Remus. "Merlin’s beard what’s happened now-" Poppy paused. His ears and tail were suddenly clear against the sterile whiteness of his bed. Poppy took a step forward and gently ran her finger along an ear. "Cats ears?" She asked, turning to Slughorn. He nodded slowly, a confused expression across his chubby, red, winded face. "Cat ears.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a neko.  
> I've been fucking about with the idea of a neko Severus for ages, even done a lot of roleplays around the idea.  
> I'm also heavily interested in Petplay and Pet Regression atm and wanted to try and write a fic about it.  
> Tell what you guys think?
> 
> P.S. I DONT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!


	2. Open Your Eyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unrevised but ill get around to that in a few hours!

Severus's head hurt too much for words to describe. It thudded and pounded and burned on the inside and out. His eyelids were shut but that did nothing to stop the beaming light from waking him. Severus, with a groggy mind, slowly stirred from his slumber. His new ears began to twitch as he managed to pick up on whispering voices.

  
"Albus what are we going to do?" Hissed a familiar voice, whose that was Severus hadn't the brain power to figure out just yet.

"I'm not sure.. we could try to call someone? I refuse to believe no one has seen this before in the wizarding world." Another voice spoke, there was no doubt it was the Headmasters. He'd heard it so many times before in speeches and scoldings.

"Who shall we call?" Asked a thick Scottish accent with a feminine touch. _Ah, McGonagall.._

"Perhaps Severus's mother. He's a half-blood so his father cannot attend here but maybe she could shed some light on this situation?" Albus whispered gently.

  
Fear ran up his back like frost. Severus couldn't,  _wouldn't_ , have his mother here. This was his safe haven! He sat up with a struggle and grunted in protest. " _No_!" The boy cried out. Not once had it dawned on Severus that no longer was he in the dormitory until he opened his eyes and looked out at the hospital wing.

  
The cluster of adults Severus had heard so clearly were standing on the other side of the room, almost 5 meters away. All of them turned their heads in unison, peering at the boy. Poppy glided over with a stern, motherly look in her eyes. "How are you feeling, Mr Snape?" She asked with a kind smile. Too many times had she treated this boy, too many times had she viewed his pale skin bruised or cut. Thank Merlin it wasn't either of them this time.

  
"I feel crappy.. I don't understand _why_ I'm _here_ of all places. But don't call my mother, ugh." Severus finally slumped back onto the bed and sighed, closing his eyes.

  
Poppy, used to the snarky teenage attitude the once innocent boy was forming, simply raised a brow. With a quick flick of her elegant wand, a ruby red mirror was summoned. Poppy slid her wand back into her sleeve and held the mirror up. "Open your eyes, Severus.." She commanded gently.

  
Severus reluctantly did as the old witch asked. He pried his eyelids open, his coal black eyes stared into the mirror from behind his dangling silky hair. Slowly his view went up as he laid eyes upon his new set of ears. Severus couldn't stop the gasp of horror from leaving. With his sudden distress, the ears laid back and flattened against his head.

  
Poppy snickered softly at her young patient and gestured to his tail that lay upon the bed limply beside him. "So, will you enlighten us on why we _shouldn't_ call your mother?" She inquired, handing the mirror to him. By this point, the other three adults had joined Poppy besides his bed.

  
Severus shook his head and ran a hand along his tail. "No - not yet. Call her tomorrow but please, not today.." he sighed, finally feeling the full weight of the days' pain fall upon his shoulders. Severus laid the mirror on the small crate-like bedside table.

  
No one in the room knew why Severus was so against his mother's arrival but decided they could wait a day, his condition didn't seem to be worsening. Slughorn was the first to leave with an awkward grumble about things to mark and children to assist, then Albus and Minerva were next after making sure he was defiantly not in any discomfort. It was Poppy who'd shooed them off, seeing the building frustration in Severus's face as they pestered and babied him.

 

* * *

 

It was dusk, a few small lanterns lit the medical ward, giving it a soft atmosphere Severus was happily basking in. Unlike the Slytherin Common room, nothing here was tinted green and the rich colours of the sky came in unchanged, not tampered with.

  
If it wasn't for the slight movement from the only other patient in there, Severus would have found himself drifting off to sleep. He debated if this person was worth disturbing his well-needed rest for and quickly came to the conclusion they did; Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

  
Severus picked himself up with his sore limbs, shifting himself into a sitting position. He looked over at his fellow bed bound prisoner and found two dark, glowing, amber eyes staring at his own void-black ones. He was shocked to see the inhuman colour but wasn't exactly one to complain. "Hello.." he muttered softly, throwing his legs over the cool bed until his bare feet hit the chilled stone floor.

  
"Hi, Severus." A voice cooed back. The person finally pulled the sickly blue curtains away to reveal himself; shaggy mouse brown hair, pale freckled cheeks, jagged scars running across his skin, once amber eyes now a sea blue; Remus John Lupin.

  
A scowl quickly engulfed Severus's face as he glared harshly at the boy. Remus was the quiet one of the group of four who tormented him for no apparent reason other than his loyalty to Lily and the green uniform he wore. He shouldn't be blamed for the natural hatred he felt for the cowardly Gryffindor who did nothing to stop his unneeded suffering. "Lupin," Severus said coldly, his lips in a thin, harsh line. He climbed back into the warm embrace of his bed.

  
Remus watched with an unblinking stare, looking the smaller boy up and down with large predatory eyes. "Eh, I'm sorry about your situation," Remus started, quite familiar with the pain of having an animal-like body, "but why would you not want your mother here?" He asked, voice becoming more gentle as if he was talking to an actual kitten.

  
Severus rolled his eyes at the silly boy and scoffed lightly. Subconsciously, at the mention of his current condition, he ran a hand over his fuzzy ears. "I'd hardly call it a _situation_ , it's more like a lifestyle now. But if you really must know why I'd prefer to be alone today," he said, hoping Remus had taken his hint, "its because it is my Birthday and the lack of family is certainly wanted more than the company of family." Severus remarked.

  
Before Remus could even think of a response the lanterns were dropped to an extremely low level of light and the windows curtains were pulled closed. Poppy opened the door from her office and peered over at the pair. "Lights out, time for sleep.," she said with a soft hum.

  
Severus sighed in relief. He rolled over in his bed, his back to Lupin and his front to the door. Even in his sleep, Severus had to be on guard.


	3. Mother

Breakfast the next morning was delivered by one of the old kitchen elves. He wheeled a little trolley. Two glasses, two cups, and two plates with their matching cutlery lay atop of said trolley. However, Severus noticed as the elf entered and strolled straight past his bed, one set of the usual silver spoons, forks, and knives, were wooden. _Why on earth would they need wooden-... Remus_. Severus looked towards where the pest was sleeping and found the curtains pulled around once again, blocking any view he had. But when the elf broke the barrier and entered Lupins little medical den, Severus could hear the sound of a book closing and the soft coo of a hungry Remus. "Thank you, Taffy." The boy hummed. How long had he been here - or how many times had he spent the night here - to be able to recall an elf’s name? Severus was shocked.

  
Taffy pulled the trolley out and finally made his way to Severus, giving him the cup and pouring in a freshly brewed coffee. The glass contained orange juice and the breakfast was quite appealing to his new taste buds; cooked cod with three slices of ham and a fried egg. It made his mouth practically drool with temptation. Severus muttered a quick thanks to the silent elf, he didn't hesitate to tuck into the meal, although he noticed the food seemed to slip around his plate. _A bowl would be easier next time_ Severus noted. The cutlery was left abounded on the bed, unused and forgotten about completely. He knew how to use it, even with his shitty upbringing, Lucius had taught him during his first year the basics of nearly everything; proper grammar, punctuation, the first rules of duelling. Lucius was like the older brother Severus never had! Even if he had to pay Lucius back with his body at the end of summer term...

  
His hands were left gooey with grease and juices from breakfast. Severus used a nearby napkin to clean up, just in time too, as the large oak door opened with a creek that announced a newcomer. Severus looked up and narrowed his eyes sharply at the person who entered. His ears instinctively laid back, " _Mother._.." Severus sneered.

  
Eileen walked in, her face in a horrid scowl. The older lady, edging into her mid-thirties, wore a black long trench coat with a dark green scarf around her head that covered her midnight black hair. "Boy, what have you done _now_?!" Eileen snapped as she clutched her handbag to her chest.

  
Severus couldn't suppress his smirk as his ears slowly perked up and his tail raised up. His long fuzzy tail began to sway side to side beside him, the tip twitching. "Oh I don’t know, but apparently you failed to mention I'd be coming into a bloody _inheritance_!" Severus hissed at his mother, pupils forming into little slits for a split second.

  
Eileen snatched his wrist up into her bony fingers with a tight grip. She yanked the boy forwards, their faces only inches apart. "We are _alone_ , you know. And I could always demand you home for Easter holidays. What do you think your father will do to you if he found out how you spoke to me?" She sneered quietly at her son, voice like daggers.

  
Severus's whole body tensed and his throat tightened. He could smell the booze on her breath. With gritted teeth, Severus shook his head and spat his response. "You know exactly what he'll do. You'll turn a blind eye and pretend to not hear the bedroom door lock.."

  
"Why you little-" Eileen would have Slapped him right then and there but Poppy had exited her office. Instead, Eileen plastered her face with a fake smile and pulled him to her chest. "- _pumpkin_! Are you alright, Sev? Everything okay?" She gushed.

  
Poppy smiled, making a small 'daw' noise at the two. She strolled towards them and offered Eileen a pleasant smile. "Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn will be arriving soon, Mrs Snape." She said.

  
Eileen returned the smile to Poppy and nodded. "Oh, thank you for looking after my child.." she cooed innocently.

  
It made Severus's stomach curdle at how sickening sweet his horrid mother was acting. He crossed his arms in a stubborn manner across his bare chest and looked down, a pain starting to throb in his wrist. Severus couldn't look either woman in the eye as they waited for the professors to arrive.

 

* * *

 

Albus and Slughorn came in within ten minutes of Eileen's arrival. Slughorns large, hamster-like cheeks were red, he was obviously out of breath. He stopped in his tracks and gasped loudly. "Eileen Prince!" Slughorn bellowed loudly in happiness.

  
Eileen turned, her light green eyes widening. "Professor?!" She stood up, lips turning into a slight smile. Eileen put her handbag on the floor and stood to face her old head of house and overall favourite professor.

  
Slughorn embraced her into his thick arms and squished the thin woman into his large chest, chuckling and wobbling. "My girl, it has been awhile!" He cooed up at her. The red on his cheeks weren't from his daily walk up the Hogwarts stairs anymore, now they were red with passion. The hug lingered and only did the two finally separate when Albus cleared his throat.

  
"Perhaps we should get back to the situation we have on our hands?" Albus asked, his brow raised. He wasn't as warm to the former Slytherin as Slughorn was. He turned to Eileen, looking between her and the small cat-like boy with his blue orbs.

  
Eileen tensed under the gaze of them all, she had to spill her family's secrets. "I don’t know much about it but there was an old rumour, pure Prince blood mixed with muggle blood leads to beasts and _freaks_ being made." She said, giving Severus a sharp look. "It was said the animals would change to match the soul of the child..." Eileen murmured. "But as I said, we only assumed it was a rumour. Apparently, it's true.."

  
Albus listened to her with a short nod, how had this completely slipped his mind? The look Eileen gave her son hadn't gone unnoticed, however. Both him and Poppy had caught it in their view, they shared a glance before carrying on with the topic. "Are any Princes alive?" Albus asked.

  
Slughorn answered instead of the tipsy woman in front of them. He rubbed his chin with a grunt. "One is. _Lord Bolto Alexandria Prince_. He's currently residing within the Scottish mountains where he teaches duelling to hand-picked students, one of which being Lord Malfoys son, Lucius." Slughorn informed them, the corners of his lips curled up into a smirk.

  
"I have other relatives?!" Severus hissed loudly at Eileen, his tail hairs had bushed up, making his backend look like a black feather duster. It swayed side to side, creating a slight breeze, in an effort to display is anger. Years of abuse at the hands of parents, who hadn't wanted him, all for nothing when he could have had a lovely childhood with another relative! A wizard one at that!

  
Once again Eileen pulled out the victim card. Crocodile tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she began to weep. "I was disowned for my love... My family didn't want me near! I was dead to them, Pumpkin. If I had known about Uncle Bolto being alive, maybe I would have reached out to him.." she sniffed. Within moments of the salt droplets running down her cheek, Slughorn had offered his own, green, silk, handmade handkerchief. She dabbed gently and smiled a smile so gentle a butterfly could break it. Severus gagged.

  
"Come, come Eileen... it's alright." Slughorn cooed over her, his arms wrapping around her thin shoulders. "Let's leave the boy to rest. We can go catch up in my office over tea," Slughorn suggested although everyone knew he meant a drink a bit _stronger_ than tea.

  
The pair left Albus, Poppy and Severus behind, the old man babying the horrid woman as they walked through the doors and out of sight. Severus finally let himself relax. Dropping back into the bed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Severus's tail fur had slowly flattened down and laid curled up under his bedsheets.

  
Albus rested a hand on the boy's shoulder gently, rubbing it in a comforting way. "Once you feel up to it, well go pay your great uncle a visit. He may hold answers, my dear boy." Albus purred gently.

  
Severus pulled his arm away and out of the old man's grip. He was hesitant in trusting him but in this horrid world he called his own there weren't many people he could trust, Albus was one of the few he had to try with.


	4. Change of Scenery

The night was painful for Severus. He tossed and turned, throwing his blankets off but then pulling them back on only moments later when a chilly breeze attacked him. Rest wouldn't come easy, not when he knew his mother was here - in his safe haven - probably sucking off their shared head of house. The very thought of two disgusting people together - one large jolly man with a taste for the finer things in life, the other a thin skinny bitch who enjoyed too much booze and was like another person when drunk - was enough to make anyone restless or ill-feeling.

  
His black eyes slithered up and looked towards the clock, the darkness being an issue of the past for his new feline eyes. Severus studied the hands; ten past midnight. He scrunched his face up in discomfort and stood up. Maybe a walk would clear his mind? A cool chill ran up his bare feet, the stone floor being a relief to the blazing summer hair. Curse midland Scotland! Just as Severus was about to reach the door, a voice called out to him.

  
"Your mother was a _very_ pleasant person.." Remus purred, his voice some how different. It was deeper, more silky, and merlin did it send pleasant shivers down Severus's back. Remus's eyes glowed the same dark amber they had done the night prior, shooting at Severus with an unblinking stare.

  
Severus gulped, looking into those orange orbs that called for him and begged him closer but the trance was broken when je heard the boy talk. Severus paled a shade lighter, his sunken face similar to paper. Remus had heard them.

  
Severus turned away, arms folding over his chest. A habit of his wherever he needed to be alert. "Yes, she _was_." Severus practically growled through gritted teeth.

  
" _Only_ to the Professors." Remus smirked and stepped forwards, his hands were in his pj bottoms, arms causally by his side as he walked towards Severus. He stood a few feet away from the now trembling boy. "So, what does go on _behind locked bedroom doors_?" Remus asked.

  
Severus's whole body went ridged. His heart began to race, like a terrified doe trying desperately to escape a hunter, thundering along, going as fasters as its hooves could take it. His chest tightened and throat cut off. Severus simply stared at Remus for a few moments as his mind shut down and his lungs were denied air.

  
Remus knew something wasn't right. His eyes went from honey back to his teal colour. Within a moment he was screaming for Poppy, for anyone, and pulling Severus to his chest. "Breath, Severus! _Breath_!" He snarled at the boy in his arms, watching as the felines face bean to become a icy shade of blue.

  
Severus didn't know what happened after that. The room was spinning around and around, like those tea cup rides down at the funfair Eileen had taken him on for his forth birthday. One moment he saw Remus lifting him up, Poppy besides him, with a candle, in her nightie. Then suddenly it was dark. Pure black engulfed his world, plunging him into darkness. Merlin knew how long he was out for.

 

* * *

 

When Severus woke up he was alone in his bed, curled up into a tight protective ball. He felt a hand on his back, a soft comfort that kept him grounded in reality. Slowly, with caution, he opened his eyes and peered up at the owner of the hand.

  
Albus was stood besides him, his hand gently stroking the boys back. The headmaster was such a calming man, the air around him a soothing one. "Its alright, Severus... you had a panic attack and fainted. _Its alright._ " He cooed gently over him.

  
Severus was a reluctant person, always hesitating, but slowly, with enough encouragement, he let himself relax and started to take even breaths. Ten minutes passed without moving, besides slow blinks, until he sat up with a loud, exhausted sigh. "I’m okay, Professor. You don’t need to treat me like a child." He glared threateningly at the headmaster, trying to act bigger than he was.

  
Albus didn't scold Severus like Eileen would have, he didn't hit the child like Tobias. He simply smiled and removed his hand. "Sometimes even adults need comfort, Severus. I thought maybe some fresh air would do us good? A trip to your mothers uncle, yes?" Albus suggested, his grey eyebrow cocked up.

  
Maybe Severus's day had turned around? A break from these four blasted walls and a change of company sounded quite nice! His ears perked forward but before he knew it, he was purring. Loudly. At Albus.

  
Almost ten seconds went by before he noticed the loud, happy, gravely rumbles were coming from his throat. He stopped and stared at Albus, pale cheeks flushing with a cherry colour. "I.. that was an accident. Oh merlin." Severus cursed.

  
"I'll be taking your purr as a yes, my boy." Albus chuckled heartedly and stood. "Go get changed and washed. We'll have to floo from Hogsmeade to the Scottish town near his tower. I shall meet you in the courtyard, Severus." He bowed before the feline, a twinkle in his baby blue eyes. Albus turned and left without another word.

 

* * *

 

Severus wore a big, thick hoodie. He'd spent every night working in the local bakery to save up enough money for the hooded jacket, his hands were red and sore afterwards but at least he had something warm to wear. Severus had a black t-shirt littered with small holes due to moths with some funky band on the front. He wasn't really sure who they were, _some failure! All music retards are, free loadin fucking hippies. Need to get a real job!_ Tobias had said when the young curios Severus had asked him. Eileen picked the t-shirt up from the charity shop a few days after some woman had made a comment about Severus's usual top being a bit to tight and shabby. His jeans had only one knee ripped (the left) and a hole on the side of one thigh (the right.) They were meant to be rolled up but instead Severus tucked them into his big, black, shiny army boots that he had had for his whole duration at Hogwarts. On top of the flimsy t-shirt, he wore a strawberry red wool jumper; it had been a hand me down from Lily to keep him warm and cosy when she could not. The jumper was too big for his thin little body, the sleeves hung over his hands, Severus was made to pull them back or risk his hands being engulfed by the fabric and lost forever to the warmth.

  
As Albus had requested, Severus made his way to the court yard and waited, hood up and ears back. The chilly air was doing him good, clearing his airways. His tail was swaying idly behind him, resting low and limply. Mintue by mintue passed, snowflakes began to fall and litter the floor with a clean whiteness.

  
Albus finally arrived after nearly half an hour. He wore his simple wizarding robes, a thick cloak on top of them and a crimson scarf with golden stipes. It took severus a few momets to realise the scarf must have been the professors old school one.

  
Albua caught the small boy starring and smiled sweetly. He took the scarf off and wrapped it around Severus's neck. "I'll have to see about getting you a Slytherin one. A matching hat as well, yes?" He commented with a soft chuckle, doing the scarf up around Severus's neck.

  
It would be a lie to say Severus wasn't enjoying the warmth the fabric provided, be it a lions scarf or not. _At least its not a Hufflepuff one,_ he thought. The scarf smelt sweet and old, a musky but pleasant scent to it. He wondered if that's how the headmaster smelt himself. The senses are a curious thing.

  
Off the two headed on a silent walk down to Hogsmeade. The small town was busy with life, a few older Ravenclaw students sat in the warmth of the pub, gulping down steamy brews of butterbeer. They watched the odd pair through the orange tinted glass, wondering what the headmater was doing with a young boy; lewd thoughts came to the crude teenagers mind.

  
Severus looked around, taking in everything possible, he'd figured his parents weren't going to give him permission to come here, maybe he could forge their signature if all else fails. It wasn't like he had money to spend if he even did get permission. Severus's mind wandered as they walked side by side, thinking of all the jobs he could get or do at a young age. The pair soon reached the big, grand, stone entrance to the train station. The doors were red and large, like Hogwarts own front doors. Albus guided Severus to the fireplace. Together they floo'd out to the remote village; Aerilon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos dont really inspire me - comments do!


	5. Aerilon

Within a blaze of smoke and green flames, Albus arrived first into the village's train station. He was shortly followed by Severus in his ragged muggle clothing. Severus coughed hard into his palms, the soot climbing up into the back of his throat. Once he could breathe properly, he shuffled forwards to follow Albus.

  
They exited the small train station; it was very similar to the one down in Hogsmeade with its layout, however, it wasn't brightly coloured or well kept. One or two of the old barred windows were smashed, the others ide boarded up but none seemed to be replaced. The large sign stating the towns name was missing a few litters and seemed to be older than the grey cobble road they walked along.

  
The buildings were large and ancient, looming above them by three floors. The windows were long and small, the majority of the frames painted white against the brown plain bricks that held the building together. The alley street was thin, only room for one car, Severus guessed. It reminded him very much of diagonalley with the wonky shops held up by magic, the streets filled with robe-wearing wizards and witches, and just like diagonalley Severus felt completely out of place. The familiar tightening around his chest returned. He gulped a large breath of air and moved a step closer to Albus.

  
The old wizard noticed the anxiety his companion was radiating. He paused and quickly grabbed Severus's hand to hold. "Merlin, my boy, your hands are freezing." He said softly, giving the icy fingers a gentle squeeze.

  
Severus stared up at Albus, completely shocked. He couldn't recall the last time someone held his hand other than lily. A quiet meow left him as he decided it was best not to reply. Severus let Albus hold his hands, admittedly enjoying the feeling of someone giving him affection, even if it was as simple as handholding.

  
They walked for a solid half hour through the snowy streets of Aerilon, wondering down alleyways, main streets, zigzagging dirt paths and empty little dirt tracks. Not once did Severus complain, he was used to walking everywhere. Hell, he had to walk half the way to Kings Cross Station from Spinners End because they couldn’t afford a train straight from their city to London.

  
Finally, they reached the large tower. It was grand! As high as the clouds, the top not very visible from far below but it was probably viewable for miles around. The stone bricks were hundreds of years old, covered in vines and ivy, climbing up to the highest window. The front door was old-fashioned; wooden planks with a string handle. A skinny black cat was painted on the front with dark, looming, purple eyes.

  
Albus stepped forwards and suddenly the cat moved! Its body lifted up as it stood, tail swaying side to side. Its eyes narrowed at the pair but its plum coloured gaze focused on Severus. "A Prince?" The cat asked, voice slick and smooth, neither feminine or masculine. Albus simply nodded at the magical painting, a knowing spark in his eyes. "Yes, alert the master of the tower, thank you." He said simply as if he wasn't talking to a moving fucking cat picture. A smirk stretched across the cats face as he nodded and slid away, disappearing through a crack in the door.

  
Tense filled seconds passed without much change until a blast was sounded above them. A bright yellow bolt shot through the open stone window eight meters above them, sparking the grey snowy sky with bright colours. It was obviously a misfired spell, Severus wondered if he was in the middle of a duelling lesson.

  
"WHAT?! That’s impossible!" Snarled a loud, gravelly voice. A bearded face popped its head out the window, too far away for Severus to see properly. All he knew was they had mainly midnight coloured hair. "Come in, come in! The door is opened!" He chuckled loudly down at the old man and student.

  
Albus opened the door and let Severus in, a kind smile stretched across his weathered face.

 

* * *

 

The warmth of the tower embraced Severus like a hug, arms wrapped around him to protect him from the chill. Another small mew left him as his tail swayed around behind him, tip twitching rapidly.

  
There was a thudding stumbling noise as the master of the tower rapid ran down the spiral staircase and finally, he appeared; Lord Bolto Alexandria Prince.

  
Bolto wasn't very tall. He stood around 5'7, quite small for a man, but Merlin was he beautiful. Wavy, slightly curly, black hair came down to his neck, a matching beard covered the majority of his weathered face. The roots of his night-black hair were starting to grey the same colour as ash. His eyes were something else; bright, sharp, blue. Oh, how bright they were. They seemed to light up the room with joy and happiness. Those pale pink lips stretched out into a smile, pulling the wrinkles across his face tightly. "My boy, whats your name?" Bolto asked, crouching down next to Severus.

  
The feline hesitated, staring at Bolto with wide dark eyes. He was lost was words. "Severus Snape, sir.," he whispered quietly, taking a step back. Severus's tail had dropped and laid between his legs.

  
Bolto froze on the spot and frowned, eyes glancing down at Severus's moving tail. He reached a hand out slowly and removed the hood from the boys head, gaining a flinch from him when his hand got close.

  
Bolto paused, running a hand along Severus's small soft ears. "You are Eileen’s son, there's no doubt about that.." he smiled.

  
Severus leaned into the calming touch, nuzzling into Bolto's palm. There was no doubt he was family, _real family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments about the story are cool af, my dudes.  
> Also next chapter is fancast pictures!


	6. FAN CAST | VISUAL IMAGINARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FANCAST;  
> Hello! It's your lovely admin. I really struggle with visualizing certain characters whenever I get a writing block so this is more for me but I wanted you guys to see what i see <3  
> i love you all.
> 
> This will be updated with each new cluster of characters I add in (so every 5-10 chapters, I guess?) and I'll tell you guys when it is updated in chapter notes! Thank you. Any requests of characters you want to see added here, just ask <3
> 
> I own none of these pictures and took them all from Pinterest. I also own no Harry Potter characters.

**Severus Snape**

****

**Bolto Prince; Albus Dumbledore; Eileen Snape**

****

 

**Lily Evans; James Potter; Remus Lupin; Sirius Black**

****

**Regulus Black; Narcissa Black; Bellatrix Black; Lucius Black**

   

** Rodolphus Lestrange; Rabastan Lestrange **

 


	7. A Family's Tale

Bolto had brewed the sweetest tea Severus had ever tasted. He groaned in delight, taking a mouth full of the nectar his body desperately needed to warm up from the bitter cold they had just been within only moments ago. His empty belly thanked him greatly for the sacrifice. Severus turned to Bolto, head tilted. "Could you _please_ explain why I have cat ears?" He bit back a sneer. He was angry, yes, but not at this stranger

  
The Prince threw Severus a grin and nodded. He slid into his armchair, slumping into its leather seat. "Of course.. well, where to begin? The start, I suppose!"

  
Bolto itched his chin as he began to dig up forgotten buried memories. "Your mother and her family lived in Prince House, down in the south of England. The house was lovely! Oh, you should have seen it, Severus, but the forest around it was filled with mystical beasts, one being the Nekomata." He paused, stirring his tea slowly with a sigh. "They roamed the grounds freely, undisturbed, and often gave us protection. My twin brother, Theo Jasper, head of the house, made them the Prince family Sigel to show his gratitude to them. A large black cat with glowing purple eyes... your grandpa was truly an artist, Severus." Bolto smiled brightly at the young boy. He refilled Severus's tea.

  
Snape’s cheeks were beginning to blaze with colour. He had a grandfather? More relatives? Bolto hadn't said a bad word about his mother yet.. maybe once upon a time she was nice, kind. Maybe he was the reason Eileen had changed. Severus's stomach shrank, he felt sick but carried on listening to Bolto. He'd rather have the harsh truth than the blissful lies.

  
"Well, we all knew to respect the woodland, avoiding it as much as possible. That area was reserved for Nekomatas, it was their territory. No one stepped in there.. until Eileen met that muggle prick." Bolto snapped, the sudden change of tone made Severus flinch. Bolto continued, "The bastard came around for dinner but the moment he stepped foot inside Prince House, Theo and I knew he wasn't a good bloke.. it got worse throughout dinner, it was hard to not notice the way Eileen flinched or whimpered whenever he got too close to her. Well, Theo said something! If he didn't, I would have for sure. Or Eileen’s brother-" Bolto was cut short as Severus made a strangled shocked meow noise.

  
"Brother? My mother, Eileen Prince, had a brother?!" Severus demanded to know as blue met inky eyes.

  
Bolto’s lips curved up into a large crooked smirk, a strange twinkle in his warm orbs. "His name was Severus Theo Prince.." Bolto hummed gently.

  
Severus felt that feeling again in the pit of his stomach, for some reason he wanted to cry. There was a whole family he didn't know about! A person he was named after, an uncle and grandpa he never got to know.. he missed out on a whole family he could proudly call his own. "Where is he? I want to meet him." Severus growled. He went to stand up but Bolto pressed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Listen to the story.." he growled back. Severus shot daggers at his great uncle but nodded, taking a seat again.

  
Bolto slowly removed his hand, once happy lips forming a frown. "Theo and Tobias fought verbally until that brute grabbed ahold of Eileen’s arm in a tight grip. Your grandpa, usually a calm collected fellow, lost his temper and drew his wand out. Things quickly escalated, your grandpa got stabbed... Tobias escaped with Eileen, Theo left bleeding on the kitchen floor. Toby started running through the forest and dragging your mother behind him, Severus followed them, shooting hexes at Tobias, screaming for his sister, but-" Bolto paused. He swallowed hard, hands trembling with grief. "The Nekomata.. they got Sevvi first. Took him down quickly, thought his hexes were at them. The fuckers got your mother too, luckily not as bad but two large punctures in her stomach were left behind. Severus died a week later, their was too much poison from the cats' saliva in his system.. Theo died where he laid in the kitchen from losing too much blood." Bolto finished, voice barely a whisper. He swallowed hard and sighed, plastering his aging face with a smile again.

  
Severus stared at him with an unblinking gaze, eyes wide with shock. He knew Tobias was a horrid man but he had killed his grandpa. An untameable rage filled his chest, fingertips began to dig into the couch’s armrest. "Mum said it was a family curse.." he whispered.

  
Bolto rolled his royal blue eyes at the fact his niece had lied. He scoffed slightly. "No. The family has two curses, but nothing to do with your new traits. The Japanese call your type a Neko, usually they are factional though.. but the real family curse is completely different. We are to have twins with each pregnancy, no doubt about that! Id hardly say its a curse but that's what was put on us. The other curse is there's a high chance that the carrier wont survive birth if the child is a pureblood.. get two for the price of one." Bolto breathed out and sighed. He ran a hand through his curly hair before lighting a cigarette. "How is your mother, by the way?" He asked gently.

  
Severus scowled, tail starting to sway side to side behind him like a shadow. "Wouldn't know, wouldn't care. She's probably home by now if she didn't decide to keep Slughorns bed warm." He sneered sarcastically, earning a nasty glare from Albus.

  
"Severus..." Albus sad in a threatening tone. He hadn't said a word since entering, the old headmaster sat quietly within a small, dark, out of the way corner of the front room. He knew the two males had to talk, he wasn't needed but Albus didn't trust Severus with a complete stranger.

  
Bolto’s pleasant laughter filled the room at the snide comment from Severus. "Aye, you are right my boy! She was always too comfortable around that large fellow.. too many dinner parts and private viewings with him in her youth." He sneered, looking similar to Severus.

  
A warm comfortable silence fell between the two Prince men. Severus purred softly to himself, his chest rumbling along with him, but that was disrupted as Bolto jumped from his chair. "Oh, my boy, you must stay for the Easter holidays, that’s _if_ you don’t go home?" Bolto asked, brow raised, but somehow he knew that Severus stayed in the safety of Hogwarts throughout most of the year.

  
Severus was shocked at the offer. He blinked with affection at his great-uncle before glancing to Albus. He tilted his head in question.

  
Albus gave an approving nod. "Yes, I don’t see why not?" His lips twitched into a smile. "You two are blood-related. As long as Lord Prince picks you up from the train station within London and provides sufficient care, I am not opposed to the idea." He gave a short nod to the two. He hadn't seen Severus this close to an adult before; of course, he was content around the little Evans girl and Lucius but never with a professor or even himself.

  
A loud, tender, happy meow sounded from the small Neko in his chair beside Bolto. For the first time in his time at Hogwarts, he was actually excited for the holidays!


	8. Crucio

The term had started again, which Severus wasn't too pleased about, but who was he to complain? At least Lily was back! His heart sped up rapidly every time he thought of her freckled face or beautiful hair.

  
The dorms were filled again with the sound of laughter, crude jokes, and gossip. People spoke of how much they got for Yule, or what wonderful feasts they had. Severus hadn't spoken to a single soul yet, creeping around the halls, the Slytherin hat Albus promised him sat neatly on his head, hiding his ears as his trousers did for his tail. Almost a few steps away from the door...

  
Narcissa and Bellatrix appeared in front of him, blocking his escape to Lily. Bella looked as threatening as ever, the head girl badge pinned to her chest as it shimmered with all its glory. Her black hair was straightened neatly and fell all the way down to her bottom. Pale pink lips twisted into a sick smirk. "What’s up with the hat, Sev, hmm?" She cooed at him with a soft snicker, running her hands along his cheek.

  
Severus flinched back at the touch, a yelping sound escaping his lips. Not many things scared Severus but Bellatrix and his father were the only two who could make him shake in fear. Snape took a step away. He hissed in defence, baring small sharp canines that had popped through his gums no one had noticed.

  
The back of Bella’s hand quickly met Severus's pale cheek, striking him with force. He stumbled back, leaning onto one of the door frames to gather his bearings. Bella beating Severus was never a strange sight in the common room. The woman was like a coin, completely two-faced. One moment she would be coddling and gushing over him, but the next she would have him beaten to the floor. It didn’t happen when Lucius was around, he would stop her or completely move Severus away, but he wasn't here to protect the feline anymore.

 

"Bella..." Narcissa finally spoke, sighing gently at her sibling. The soon-to-be-Malfoys blonde long hair was pinned up into a neat tidy bun, a few strains fell down but they remained tucked away behind her little dainty ears. Everything about Cissy screamed small and delicate, a proper princess who needed to be looked after, but she wasn't like at all; it was a mask. In reality, she was smart and cunning, a true Slytherin.

  
Bella sneered at her sisters failed attempt to calm her. She strolled forwards with a tense air around her and pinned Severus to the wall by his neck. "Ugly little boys don't get to hiss at their superiors..." she growled into Severus' ear, fingers tightening to block his airway. A strangled meow managed to escape his struggling throat. The sound clearly caught Bella’s attention. Slowly, the wicked witch loosened her grip to allow some air through to him, before squeezing his pale throat. He squeaked a meow once more.

  
"You sound like a cat.." Bella snickered, not once removing her hand but she did allow Severus the honour of breathing. He pawed at her strong grip, desperate to break free. Lily was waiting for him! He couldn't not show up...

  
Bella reached up to his green and silver beanie. She grabbed the small green bobble and yanked the hat to reveal the cat ears. They laid back sharply at the sudden exposure, cold air of the dungeons hit them like a brick, pulling a whine from their owner. A sick look came to Bella’s face. Slowly she let go of his neck completely, but once that was out of her grip she took a hold of his ear and tugged hard.

  
Severus yelped again, following the movement of her hand or risk his ear being ripped off. He'd only gotten them a few days ago, no need to lose them now.

  
Bella tugged once more as if to check they were real, to see if this wasn't some magic trick. Once She had let go, Bella cleared her throat and decided to announce loudly to all of Slytherin; "Looks like our little Halfling has come into an inheritance! Maybe he's wizard enough to be in here." Chuckled the cruel head girl.

  
All eyes were on him now, all pureblood eyes. They stared him down, a mixture of wide eyes and glares. Something in Severus's chest snapped - a boiling, hate-filled, angry feeling began to rise. He wasn't going to let some Pureblood bitch boss him around. It was bad enough the Marauders and his parents bullied and picked on him, but he wasn’t about to back down this time. Severus made one of the worse choices of his life and lunged forwards.

  
But before Severus could even get a punch his whole system to a shock. " _Crucio!_ " Growled a voice from behind. A flash of red light and suddenly Severus's whole world was on fire. His nerves were completely shaken, the feeling of his insides being electrified and tortured in ways no one could possibly want. Snape’s screams filled the Slytherin common room as he began to lose count of time and consciousness. Seconds, minute’s, or hours. Who knew? Any minute now and his mind was sure to melt away...

  
Until a small, young voice spoke up from the crowd. "STOP!" Regulus had screamed. He bit the holder's hand, Rodolphus, and grabbed the purebloods wand. Regulus narrowed his eyes at his soon to be cousin in law and threw his want to the ground. "What would your father say if he knew you had almost turned Snape’s mind into mush?" The eleven-year-old snapped. Young or not, Regulus was witty and knew more than to be expected at that age.

  
Severus fell to the floor, body unmoving apart from a slight twitch from his ear, the only signal he was alive. Severus's body was completely exhausted, it even hurt to breath. A large area of his veins had turned black to purple where the spell had hit on his shoulder, it covered his neck and arms, spreading like some kind of fungus.

  
Regulus crouched down next to the unmoving feline and sighed with grief. He moved a few black strains of hair from Severus's face. "We can't take him to the medical wing..." he murmured to himself.

  
Narcissa stepped forwards from the crowd that had formed. She got glares like daggers at her sister's future husband. "I'll help, cousin." Narcissa cooed pleasantly. She wasn't a stranger to the affection Lucius had for Snape, she mothered the boy in some ways as well. Narcissa felt responsible for his care whilst her dear Lucius was not around to provide protection. Narcissa casted a simple floating charm and levitated Severus to His dorms.


	9. Breakfast

Severus sat within the unusually silent great hall, dark gaze glued to his small plate of food. He wasn’t must of a breakfast eater but Regulus insisted upon Severus eating. The younger body was sat next to him dressed in his fine Slytherin robes, they were in the area where first years met second years. Narcissa, a prefect of Slytherin, would have joined them but Bellatrix had insisted her sister stay with her, simply commenting _everyone would find it weird if a seventh year sat with a second and first year.._ Oh, _but **no one** would ever thought it weird when a fifth year, Rabastan, sat practically in the head boys lap, who also happened to be his brother? And no one found it strange when the headboy and lap occupier had once been himself and Lucius? _ Severus scoffed at Bella in his mind, too shaken to do it to her face just yet.

  


Severus truly felt exhausted. His whole body felt like a heavyweight, dragging himself along to avoid suspicion from teachers. It wasn’t the first time he’d been _Crucio_ ’d but was definitely the longest period of being under the horrific spell. Regulus and Narcissa had stayed the night with him, just in case he cucked up and no one was there to help him and he choked to death on his own vomit. How thoughtful of them.

  


The usually bustling, excited, chatty hall was now dead as if all the world had gone mute, save for an odd cough or whispering voice, or the horrid sound of cutlery against a plate. The silence fell across the four tables like a blanket, wrapping everyone up in its choking fabric. Severus wasn’t sure why exactly it was silent like this, or when it had become this dead, but he hadn’t noticed much that morning. Hell, he didn’t even _remember_ getting down into the hall! But still, his dropping gaze simply stared at the plate of now cold food set in front of him; toast with strawberry jam... He scowled slightly at the food, it didn’t smell appetizing at all! What he had his mind on was the bacon. The smokey scent of it wafted up from their place a few seats up, cooling steam rising from the meat. Oh, how mouth watering.

  


“Sev!” Regulus spat. A sudden jab in the ribs bought Severus back to reality and his mind to the present. He wasn’t much of a day dreamer but for some reason, he oddly couldn’t concentrate that morning. He let out a low hiss at the first year. The students around them, equally as quiet as the other house, let out a startled gasp at the cat-like noise escaping Severus. He paid no attention to them but quickly turned to look towards Regulus. “What on earth do you think-” Severus stopped, breath caught in his throat. He was met with bright green eyes and amber hair instead of the Grey steel orbs and Short black hair he was expecting. “Lily-” Snape choked out.

  


Lily’s expression was one of confusion; Brows furrowed, her soft pink lips slightly frowning. In her delicate hands, she held a large square present in green and silver wrapping paper. It was pretty large, held against her flat, yet to develop, chest in a slightly defensive way.“Sev, mind explaining your eh..” She gestured towards his head, chewing her lips corner.

  


Oh Merlin, it finally hit him. The hall was silent, scared, staring; because of _him_. His ears, his tail, his little fangs. Even his nails had started to grow into sharp deadly little points. He tensed and cleared his throat, ready to explain everything to her, when Albus’s voice boomed out across the hall;

  


“As you all have probably noticed by now, one of our younger Slytherin Students has grown a pair of feline-like ears and a tail.. He has come into a rare inheritance. That is all I shall say, the matter of it all is private and I ask you _all_ regardless of background or age to respect he hasn’t any duty to inform you of his new aspects.” Albus said, voice flying across the enchanted hall, a slight growl at the end of his sentence. The man was a natural dominant, maybe a hint of submission, but that would depend on the person he was submitting too. Albus looked across the hall with sharp, narrow, blue eyes behind half-moon glasses at the shocked and fearful students. It wasn’t often he would show his anger or even his disapproval to the whole school in a place like this but Severus was one of he hundreds of students and he was one of the handfull who needed that extra bit of care, extra bit of guidance and stability. After his harsh but stern announcement, he sat back down at the headmaster's chair.

  


The trio’s gaze fell from Dumbledore and back to each other. Severus’s eyes were wide, a mixture of fear and utter shock swirled them. Albus had stood up for him? That was a fucking first.. He let the surprise expression fall from his face as the blanket of choking silence was lifted from the hall and a low level of chatter. He turned to Lily and chewed his lip. “Eh, yes.. Creature inheritance.” Was all he could muster out. Severus stood up and took Lily's warm hand into his own. He was going to lead her to their shared secret _spot._ Their hidden location within the castle, it was their space where they knew the marauder’s wouldn’t disturb.

  


“Hey!” Squeaked Regulus, grabbing Severus’s other hand. “You can’t just **ditch** me like that, Severus! Where are you going? I demand answers just as much as her!” The first year glared up at Snape. He wasn’t usually this demanding but he considered Severus his friend, maybe one of his only friends, and now he was getting pushed to the side for some little **Mudblood** _?_ Regulus paled slightly as she thought of that word. No, he didn’t want to be like his family, but he couldn’t help the jealousy threatening to burn up in his chest.

  


Severus paused as his hand was held. It gave him that strange warm feeling again in his chest, the same feeling that Albus’s hand around his own. He swallowed a lump in his throat, dark eyes darting to lily. He tilted his head, ears perking up. “Mind if he comes? I was gonna head to _our_ spot, for privacy and all, but..” He murmured softly to her, gently squeezing both hands at once. This would probably be the first, and the last, time he got to hold two hands at the same time.

  


Lily raised a ginger brow at Severus, her gentle grass green eyes glanced at Regulus, lips twitching briefly into a smile. “As long as you aren’t a prick like your brother than I don’t see why you can’t join us, but I suppose if you were a cock than you would’ve been in Gryffindor.” She giggled lightly, sending flutters through Severus’s chest.

  


Severus nodded in agreement, but there wasn’t much he would try to disagree on with Lily - not because his world revolves around her but for the simple fact that she was a stubborn cow and could be a right bitch if challenged. Snape pulled Regulus towards him but just before he could let the boys hand go, a flash of white light flashed across the hall. Before anyone knew it, Severus was pushed to the floor and in his place was Regulus.

  


The young Black boy’s face began to swell and swell, eyes turned red and large, narrowing into slits under the inflated flesh. Angry red welts began to splotch around his skin, mainly on his cheeks. A horrible stinging sensation covered the entirety of his head. Regulus was shocked. His painted grey eyes turned, looking narrowly at the hex shooter but found he was looking at his brother.

  


Sirius Black stood at the Gryffindor table, handsome face as pale as paper, as he saw the effects the spell had on his brother. His slick black wand was raised but not for long as it was smacked out his hand by an _expelliarmus_ spell was shot at his hand by Lily, she’d learnt about the spell over the summer for Homework, suddenly glad it was done successfully.  

  


“No!” Sirius cried out, obviously pained by the results, “It was for **_Severus_ **!” he hissed as if that was a justifiable reason for shooting a stinging hex across the hall. He lowered his trembling hand, once pale face now scarlet with anger.

  


Slughorn and Minerva were out of their chair just as quickly as the disarming spell was shot. Flitwick stood but didn’t go to the scene, he knew the head of houses would have the situation under control. The half goblin professor noted Lily's quick thinking and wand use.

  


Minerva moved over to Sirius quickly and grabbed his wand out of the plate of butter it had landed in. Next, she grabbed the wands owner, her hand gripping tightly around Sirius’s upper arm. Her face was in a tightly controlled expression but her dull green eyes were filled with rage. “Mr Black!” She snarled at the boy. She glanced over at her fellow Professor. Slughorn had the bloated face Regulus in his arms. He gave her a curt nod and carried the boy off to the medical ward.

  


Albus spoke up from his spot at the front of the hall, his magic swirled around the room, suddenly showing its true power but only for a split second, in an attempt to intimidate the hall of children to stay calm and collected. “My office, Minerva..” He stated coolly to her.

  


Albus and Minerva left the hall quickly, dragging the bitter Sirius Black behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius thought that Regulus was being pulled roughly by Severus


	10. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO TIRED BUT FUCKKK HERE YA GO MY DUDES
> 
> awake update; legit don't remember writing 75% of this. Not as many errors as expecting,

The three students and three professors sat within the naturally lightened headmasters' office that resided in the largest tower of Hogwarts. Its tall narrow windows were uncovered, letting in unfiltered light from the cold white sun that peered down at them from behind the snow heavy clouds of January.

  


Regulus sat within the first crimson and red cushioned seat. After hours he was finally back to normal, despite the odd angry red welts that covered only his left cheek. His skin was deflated and hugged his skull in the right ways again. The only thing different was his eyes; harden and unnerving, burning hard into his year older brother, who sat a meter or so away. Regulus’s face set tight with tense muscles, not expressing any anger but not any content either.

  


Besides him in the next chair, sat the main boy of attention; Severus. All he’d had for almost a week now was attention, fixed gazes, recognition from adults he’d preferred to be invisible too. He didn’t want to see the mixture of glaring eyes and darkened orbs staring at him from the currently alive professors and also the painted eyes of the old headmasters and mistresses judging the three children. Severus had to stop himself from sinking into his chair, every fibre in his body screamed to hide, dart to the safety of shadows or Lily's’ arms. Severus’s long silky tail curled itself up and around his chairs leg.

  


Finally, Sirius; the local school bully and Slytherin reject. His once scarlet face was back down to its naturally tanned tone. His soft dark lips were frowned, knowing how disappointed his brother was. Sirius’s grey eyes stared down at the soft, dark, old carpet.

  


It was Albus who broke the tensed silence that had engulfed the grand room. “Sirius Black.. Explain _why_ you felt it was appropriate to shoot a stinging hex across the great hall during breakfast.” The headmaster requested to know, eyes like two blue glaring daggers that dug into the very soul of Sirius.

  


The Gryffindor didn’t dare look up, in fear of turning to stone. _Oh, if looks could kill._ “Well-” He swallowed the lump in his throat, Adam's apple bobbing up and then down to rest still on his bare throat. “Thought Sniv- Severus was hurting my brother. He had a tight hold of his hand, couldn’t figure out _why_ anyone would **want** to hold _his_ hand.” He said, a slight hiss at the end of his words, but still, Sirius did not raise to look at his headmaster.

  


Severus’s smooth ears laid sharply back, pressing against the top of his head, tips pointing down. A growing ball of anger was boiling his stomach; why could Sirius not accept the fact he had friends _?_ Why was the bullying boy so intent on making his life fucking hell?! Was he not unhappy enough now? Only two friends out of a whole school of hundreds, getting crucio’d, parents who didn’t give a fucking toss about him and yet Sirius Black wanted to **HEX** him! Severus had every right to be fuming. His claw-like nails dug into the wooden armrest of the chair he’d been seated in.

  


Regulus had noticed. _Of course he’d noticed._ The younger Slytherin reached a handout and put it gently over Severus’s in an attempt to calm him down. He ran his own finger over Severus’s long index. Regulus could feel the boys grip slowly loosen and the tension in his hand leave.

  


“50 points from Gryffindor,” Albus stated, all the boy's attention quickly pulled to him. three pairs of eyes wide at his words. That was the first time Albus had finally done something besides a simple scolding to Sirius. “And a weekend of detentions.” He said, voice small but stern.

  


Minerva cleared her throat, obviously not completely in agreement with the set of punishments, but remained silent. She couldn’t challenge the headmaster! “And for the other two? Punishment or something else?” She decided to ask, a chance to speak.

  


Albus’s lips curled up into a slight smirk. A little glint in his eyes. “20 Points to Regulus for his quick thinking which saved Mr Snape from another visit to the medical wing.” He said, a soft pleasant tone to his voice. “Mr Black, you are dismissed. Don't let me catch you throwing hex’s around again.”

  


And with that Sirius left, a large amount of the tightness in the room leaving with him. 

  


Minerva straightened her robes and peered over her small rounded glasses at Regulus. She offered the small first year a smile. “Well done Mr Black. You have the bravery of a Gryffindor in you, you would've made a fine lion.” She commented idly but was surprised by the sudden retort from Severus;   
  
  
“Professor, you act as if the house traits are tattooed into our souls.” Severus snarled at her, voice seeping with horrible poison, “A Slytherin is just as brave as a Gryffindor. A Hufflepuff is just as smart as a Ravenclaw. Your close minded thoughts of grouping everyone in the house in general, narrow categories is exactly what's wrong with this school!” The boy snapped.

 

Minerva was stunned.

Slughorn was shocked.

Albus was pissing himself with laughter.

  


He and Slughorn shared amused glances before dismissing the boys. Albus wiped a tear from under this half-moon glasses, a crooked grin on his face. “He’s not wrong, my dear Minerva...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

With the potions master dealing with Sirius, his brother, and Snivellus, the marauders were stuck in the dorms for an hour or so. The air wasn’t as tense as it could be, but there was certainly an air of unease among the brotherhood of boys.

  


James played with a bouncy muggle ball Remus had given him. The messy haired boy threw it idly at the wall, catching it as the bright red ball bounced off, hit the floor, and returned to him in a fling of energy. The gentle Thud, tap, thud, sound carried on and on at a steady pace along the minutes as the boys talked.

  


“I think something is wrong with Snape, James..” Remus muttered quietly when Peter finally left the two alone. He laid on the bed one long from James, legs crossed as he held a thick leather bound book in his lap. Remus chewed the inside of his lip, biting the skin anxiously.

  


“Um, yeah,” James scoffed at the simple thought Remus voice, throwing his ball back at the wall again. “Have you seen the bloody kid? What's _not_ wrong with the little worm.” James said, snickering. His lips pulled into a frown when he realised Sirius wasn’t there to laugh at his insult.

  


Remus shot a hard glare at the pureblood wizard, biting harshly on his lip until it bled. “No, you fucking wanker, I mean at home! There's something wrong with his home life.” Remus snapped, seeming to catch his friends attention. The ball was left to fall to the bed as James sat up to listen properly now. Remus sighed, running a hand through his mousey brown curls that fell over his freckled face. “James I think he’s being abused..” He said.

 

James gulped, a familiar tightness growing in his heart. He was a naturally motherly wizard, no one was sure why but he always found small wounded animals in his childhood and would spend days, weeks, months nursing the little thing back to health. It was probably why his best friends were a broken little werewolf and an abused rebellious queer. “How? Proof?” He hissed.

  


“Well when he got his inheritance,” Remus started to explain, nodding to James, “I was in the ward after the Moon.” Remus’s body tensed. “His mum came in the next mornin', of course, but she wasn't nice or anythin’. I watched from behind one of the bed curtains.” Remus paused, taking a slight breath. The topic of abuse was one of taboo in their dorm, no one wanted to set Sirius off. “She yanked his wrist, hard, definitely enough to leave a bruise. Threatened to demand him home. Severus said something about being behind locked doors. I swear she would have slapped him if it wasn’t for Headmaster coming in!” Remus squeaked in panic.

 

Before James replied the pair sat in a thoughtful silence. What should they do? Situations like this was a hard one. James opened his mouth with an idea on how to assist Severus but before he could voice this cunning plan the door opened and in walked Sirius Black.


	11. Collar

Severus slowly entered the dimly lit dungeons where his fellow Slytherins resided. The day had been quiet once he was dismissed from the headmasters' office, the Marauders hadn't bothered him surprisingly

In his hands sat the large square shaped gift Lily had gotten him. The large present would have arrived on Christmas day for Severus but Lily didn't have an owl or any other means of getting it there. She would have asked Eileen - knowing the older lady was a witch herself and a Slytherin at that - but quite frankly Severus's family scared the young Muggle-born.

  
Severus's gaze flickered to the group of older purebloods gathered around the fireplace with blood-red wine in their crystal clear glasses. The plan was to simply slither away, using the darkness as cover, but a soft pleasant voice called to him.

  
" _Severus,_ Darling, join us!" A tipsy Narcissa giggled, her blue eyes bright with joy. On her right was Bellatrix, of course, and her two red-haired dogs. Yaxley and Rosier sat opposite. Narcissa shuffled up, leaving a space between her and Yaxley for Severus to fill.

  
Severus was hesitant. They all spread throughout the higher years, being older. The youngest there was Rabastan but even he was almost sixteen by that point. Severus slowly lowered himself onto the floor, crossing his legs. He clutched the box tightly to his chest. Severus's ears laid back sharply as he eyed the other Slytherins.

  
Yaxley let a smirk slip across his face. He pushed a clear glass of wine into Severus's palm. "Why don’t you open the late Yule present, _aye_?" The blonde prefect suggested, looking towards Bellatrix with a twisted glint in his eye.

  
Severus wasn't much of a drinker. He saw what it did to his parents and had promised Lily to never touch the stuff. He put the glass on a nearby three-legged table and slowly lowered the box into his lap for it to sit comfortably. "As much as I appreciate your interest in my life, Corbin, I'd prefer to open my gift in the privacy of my dorms and away from prying eyes." He stated simply, an air of coolness around him. "Besides, I'm not much of a drinker." He said simply.

  
Bellatrix let out a loud crackling sound that Snape guessed was meant to be a laugh. She crawled across the circle, licking her lips. Bellatrix was only inches away from Severus's face when she finally stopped moving. Her dark eyes were wide and staring deep into Severus's soul. Her hand gently caressed against his pale cheek, fingers creeping down his neck to gently rub his flesh. "Oh Sevvie, we are only having a bit of fun." She purred, voice silky and dripping with dominance. "We got you a gift, actually."

  
Severus couldn't look her in the eyes - he couldn't look anyone in the eyes. His gaze dropped to look at the pretty Black necklace around her long throat. Somewhere among the hard fingers pressing into his skin Severus's forgot how to breathe. A tight feeling in the pit of his stomach was beginning to form. "What gift?" He breathed, foolishly relaxing into her hand.

  
A long thin box was pushed towards him. everyone, apart from Narcissa who was dosing off, had shared a glance. "Go on, Sev, baby." Bella hummed gently to him, her hand pushing a bit more firmly into the back of his neck, triggering his submissive side to kick in. Since the inheritance, all emotions had seemed to be heightened.

  
Slowly, with great caution, he opened the black box and a strong strange smell flooded his nose. It was a weird odour, a minty one, but it numbed everything in his body. He blinked a few time, his senses were suppressed, the smell taking over his body. Severus looked down into the long box and saw small dried green and brown leaves. He leaned down and sniffed. That was a terrible idea... The same sensation came back but almost three times as strong. Severus whimpered, barely hearing the encouraging voices from the others to properly open the gift.

  
Severus pulled his head back and took a sharp breath, airways partly clearing but barely. However, it was enough to look at his gift properly. With eager fingers, Severus pushed the little-dehydrated leaves away and pulled out the gift.

  
It was a long leather black collar with little silver studs. A small D ring at the front the collar held a larger silver ring. The back of the thick leather collar had a buckle, equally as shiny as the rings at the front. Severus wasn't really sure why they had gotten him this, _he didn’t have a dog_! That’s discounting his bitch of a mother. He snickered to himself at the humorous thought.

  
Severus went to lower it amongst the mystery leaves again but the little things puffed, mainly into his face, and the area around. He scrunched his face up and a tiny sneeze escaped his hooked nose. _Oh Merlin, that smell!_ His head was spinning with a pleasant feeling. Severus's lips parted as a soft rumbling purr left his throat. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, his mind filled with colour and softness and just everything pleasant. His sensitive ears could pick up the noises around him, the shuffling of feet and whispering voices. A hand was placed upon his hip and then... nothing. He'd fallen unconscious, his thought and movements nothing more than a waspish noise to his mind, smothered by a heated blanket of comfort from that weird smell.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Severus hadn't even realised he was in bed - was it his? - finally awake. Questions after questions filled his mind. Yesterday night was nothing more than a mist in his aching head. At the end of his bed was his present from Lily, in perfect condition.

  
His throat felt tight and dry, a pain along with it in different spots, his shoulders ached as well. Severus slowly lifted himself out of the bed, wincing as a horrible pain shot up his back. His thighs and backside felt wet. For a brief moment, he panicked, had he wet the bed? All of the first year he had the horrible habit, Severus blamed the nightmares, but Slughorn had been very comforting and had the elves swear to secrecy to calm the anxious child. But no, it wasn't urine. He moved again and it felt.. sticky and dry all at once, like it coated his skin and cracked with each movement but still clung to him. His cock ached, only semi-hard, but that was simple morning wood, right? Severus decided it is best to head to the shower, see what the mystery goo on his bottom was.

  
The feline boy walked and flicked the light on, the bathrooms were the only area where they had electricity, it saved a lot of effort with getting hot water. Severus grabbed the mirror, a green handled mirror with silver stones plastered along the side, off the counter and lowered it down to look between his legs. His thighs and cock were covered in this horrible crusty substance, it was clear but tinted white. His backside hurt so much Severus couldn't stand but he couldn't risk sitting either.

  
The pain was familiar, an aching memory... Severus paused and felt his whole body stiffen. He knew this pain too well. Someone had used his body, used his hole. The dried substance was cum.

  
Severus pushed over to the toilet and chucked up his food from the night before. His throat burnt and he went to rest it on the toilet bowl but something was in the way, something leathery with a buckle... _The collar._ Another lot of puke escaped his stomach and down into his neck, out his mouth, and finally into the toilet. He slumped onto the floor and for the first time in awhile started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little leaves were catnip but they'd been soaked in sleeping potion to knock Severus out.


	12. Twitch

Severus's body had been engulfed by tremors, he whimpered and whined a she cleaned his abused hole in the shower, almost boiling hot water splattering over his naked body, leaving his skin raw. The collar wouldn't come off, he tried to pry it but he was too weak, having taken a horrible shock to his system. Perhaps he could call Lily?  
  
  
He climbed out the shower with difficulty, the pain in the back his spine was horrid, Severus could remember the first time it happened but preferred not to, he often got the wonderful chance to experience it every holiday he went home.

  
Severus used a charm to dry himself, no energy left to do it himself. With a slight limp Severus made his way to the dorm room. Thank Merlin – all his dorm mates had gone to breakfast. He pulled himself into his robes and sat on the bed (a quiet wince escaping him as he did so.)  
  
  
With unsteady fingers Severus gently stroked the collar. The fluffy, warm, soft inside was a relief on his throat, he could barely fit two fingers under it. He supposed it was to stop him from getting it up. Severus sighed, looking down at his lap. The familiar dirty feeling crawled over his skin, making him want to itch and rip it off.  
  
  
There was a soft knock at the door but before Severus had a chance to deny them entry the door swung open. Black hair, grey eyes, tanned skin. Regulus stood in the doorway, silver doorknob still in hand. He frowned and moved towards his friend. “Severus I knew you were a bit.. different,” he said, not wanting to upset the already troubled boy, “but why in Merlin’s name are you wearing _that_?” Regulus asked, brows furrowed as he gestured to the leather around Snape’s pale throat.  
  
  
Severus shrugged his shoulders weakly, it took him a few moments to realise who exactly stood before him. His lips pulled into a thin line. “No, no. It's not like that, I promise.” He gasped, breath ragged.  
  
  
Regulus gave him a doubtful look but his sharp steel coloured eyes spotted the long, pale, trembling fingers. He didn't hesitate to take them into his warm hands. “Is this something to do with my brother because I am more than willing to owl my parents, Severus-" Regulus reassured his friend but a raised hand stopped him talking.  
  
  
Severus went to tell him, to inform him of his suspicions and fears, but a movement by the open door changed all that. Bellatrix stood there, black eyes narrowed into sharp, angry, fearsome slits. She pressed a finger to her lips and shook her head at Severus, her mouth in the shape of a cruel smile.  
  
  
Severus paused, the colour would have drained from his face but he was already as pale as snow. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and shook his head. “n-no. I promise, it's not your dog of a brother…”

 

Regulus frowned, doubting his friend. He sighed and accepted the answer but it would definitely not stop him from snooping. He kissed the back of Severus’s hand.

 

Severus’s eyes widened. This was too much, too much too soon. He shoved Regulus back, standing up as quick as his wobbly legs would allow him. His face flushed with a heat, cheeks burning. “OUT!” Severus shouted, his voice broke into its deep silkiness that would be permanent to him once as an adult.

 

The new voice startled Regulus. He stumbled back, a throb in his chest from the sudden shove. Regulus didn't stay longer; he was unwelcome here, after all. Regulus darted out the door and slammed it shut, leaving Severus all alone.

 

Severus had no other choice but to go to class. His tail was hidden between his legs, ears back, and a horrible pain throbbing from his ass. Severus was twitchy, flinchy, and easy to startle all day but had to drag himself along.

 

* * *

 

The three Gryffindor boys settled down into common room; Remus sat within the large, cozy, welcoming armchair that perched besides the fireplace. His sandy coloured curls lay across his scarred face, hiding one sea blue eye as he read a book. Remus briefly glanced over to james, one brown brow quirked.

 

James was cuddled on the couch, half in Sirius’s lap, a book on his legs. The book itself was open but he wasn't exactly studying. James was watching Sirius but often shared glances with Remus.

 

Sirius was out in his own mind, humming little tunes. His fingers curled around his wand, watching as soft sparks left the tip and fluttered over him and James. A throaty chuckle left him as he grinned at the other two. “Anyone else as equally as board as me?” he asked. With no response, Sirius carried on, hoping an idea would grab his friends attention. “come on, we haven't pranked Snivellus all of this school year!” Sirius shouted at them, like an angry dog barking at its owners for their attention.

 

James sighed loudly and rubbed his temples, stretching his legs out on the couch. He shuffled up and itched his hair. “Siri, it's been _almost_ three days.. bloody calm down you drama queen.” a crooked smile laid across his face, dark brown eyes glinting with humour.

 

“Did you guys notice him today?” Remus muttered softly, not looking from his book - The Colour Purple - as he listened to his two dormmates. Remus stretched his long legs out, toes warming by the fire. Again, he glanced at James, both sharing a look once more. They needed to tell sirius of their concerns but not yet…

 

Sirius scoffed. “you mean the way he was terrified of his own shadow? What a scaredy cat!” he snickered cruelly. “Maybe we could scar him? We could find a Bogart, trick him into running into it..” he smirked at his bright idea.

 

Remus frowned. He was concerned for his friend and his urge to bully Slytherins. “Sirius stop being so bloody vial!” he snapped, closing the book with such a forceful thud that it grabbed both of their attention. “something is obviously up with him and all you wish to do is do more harm, what is your issue?!” Remus’s words were from the heart, he had truly had enough of their fucking bullshit. At least James had stopped!

 

Sirius was shocked to say the least. His dark lips frowned down as he took a step back. “Remus, mate-" He murmured.

 

Remus sighed and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his curly hair and gave his friend an apologetic look; your actions spoke more than words. “the moons close, I'm sorry.. James and I have suspicions his home life isn't the bed.” Remus murmured, voice quiet. They might have been alone but that doesn't mean others wouldn't listen in if they heard.

 

Sirius stared at the werewolf, for the first time he didn't have a comment to say.


	13. Question

April soon arrived, bringing with it spring showers. Rain flooded the high Scottish lands, causing a bit of light flooding. The sky was cloudy and grey but it wasn’t rare to see the sun shining high above, breaking the clouds with its lightning rays that hinted to the summer that was quickly approaching them.

 

It’d be a lie to say Severus wasn’t actually excited for this term break. Merlin, _excited_ was an understatement for the boy! The few months he’d spent between the new year and this break had been a nightmare for the little twinkish feline; The foolish Gryffindor boys had practically forgotten he existed, but Severus had caught the odd stare or two from the Werewolf that roamed the halls of Hogwarts. His issue this term had been the Slytherins. The first year without Lucius to put Bella and her two bitches back in her place left Severus feeling _very_ vulnerable. Odd looks and whispering comments passed around the first few weeks of his time outside the classroom with the Collar on, yet not one professor had asked why he wore the gimpy thing! It made Snape's blood boil; did they not _care_ the bullied boy is wearing a collar that hid nearly half of his neck?

 

However, Severus was growing fond of his new accessory. For some reason, the leather buckled choker had presented itself with a calming air about it. He had fewer panic attacks and often managed to control his anger, _Might be the fact it's tight and soft around your neck,_ Lily had commented with a chuckle. Either way, Severus wasn’t sure he even wanted it to come off, but he couldn’t have Lord Prince thinking he was some sort of _Freak_.

 

Severus wore his soft, freshly fixed, green and silver scarf around the collar as he boarded the train. Regulus and (a guilty) Narcissa had asked him to join them in the top carriages but he couldn’t face the people he suspected had violated him. Instead, he sat towards the back of the train in a compartment of his own with only Lily keeping him company. Neither had the money for sweets as the cart lady had passed but enjoyed the uninterrupted silence they could have without feeling rude around each other.  However, by the second hour, they had started to gossip, their books left unneeded on the spare seats.

 

“-And then Alice said to Marlene that Dorcas’s hair had split ends but Marlene told Dorcas that! So now Alice isn’t talking to anyone but I saw Frank sneak off around the back of the Quidditch tents with her-” Lily finally stopped talking for the first time in five solid minutes as she heard the compartment door open.

 

Green-blue kind eyes stared at the two, crooked friendly smile and wavy mouse brown hair. Remus waved reluctantly, already in his muggle clothing; a soft cream jumper with a white shirt underneath. Black trousers that seemed a bit too small. Remus took a reluctant step in and shut the door behind him, hands raised to show he was defenceless. “I come in peace.. May I have a word alone, Severus?” He inquired, using Snape's _actual_ name and not that pathetic one the other two Gryffindor's had dubbed him.

 

Before Severus could speak, he was a little bit stunned, to say the least when he saw how pleasant Remus was being, Lily had spoken for him; “Anything you have to say can be said in front of me.” The stubborn girl growled at Remus, stood up with wand in hand but it was yet to be raised.

 

Remus hesitates to speak, not sure what to say. His sea blue eyes glanced over to Severus, wanting him to decide if she stayed or go. A few tensed filled moments lay between the trio as Severus was left to decide.

 

“Lily, go. Please.” Severus finally said, looking to his sister-like friend with a trusting look in his dark eyes. “I can handle him, and if he's managed to throw the other two bullshitters off his back to come down and talk to me then it must be something serious.” He said simply, arms crossed upon his chest.

 

Lily was reluctant to leave to say the least. She lingered for a few seconds before leaving the compartment with a nod.

 

Remus obviously lets his body relax, tension leaving his bones. He invited himself to take a seat where Lily had once been seated. The two stayed in silence for a while, listening to the clatter of the train and the sound of violent raindrops splashing against the windows. “Excited to go home for Easter, huh?” Remus finally said, knowing Snape was a half-blood just like himself, they both knew the muggle holiday.

 

“I’m not going home.” Severus spat at Remus, long feathered cat tail swaying from side to side, signalling his annoyance. “I’m spending this holiday with a family relative but come on and spit out what you want to say.” He hissed, voice silky and smooth, dripping with intimidation.

 

Remus wasn’t the most confident. He didn’t have good looks or a great singing voice, he didn’t have perfect skin or skilled hands, he wasn't a Quidditch fan or player. The most interesting thing about the boy was his illness and that terrified him but at this moment in time, he was more scared of the feline boy in front of him than he was of his own inner demons. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat; “Why was your mother such a cow? What did you mean when you said ‘pretend not to hear the bedroom door lock’? Why do you lack so much in weight and never speak of your home life? Why do you let those pricks in your house push you around?!” Remus’s voice was getting louder, turning into a snarl of anger. He took a deep breath, asking his last question; “Why the fuck do you wear a collar…?”

 

Severus was stunned. He stared at the wolf, into his eyes. Slowly, he stood, shaking his head. Snape's tail had dropped, lowered between his legs, its hair was standing on end to look twice its size. “My home life is _none_ of your concern, Lupin, nor is my choice-” He choked the word out, _choice_ was something he had never had in his life, “-to wear a collar any of your business. Considering how you and your friends have treated me over the last year and a half you have no _right_ to be worried about my weight nor my health considering half of the times I've been hospitalised to the ward was because of you three!” he practically spat, his voice sounding like a cat growl. “OUT!” Severus finally screamed.

 

Remus didn’t stop to plead, every instinct in his body (human and wolf) screamed at him to leave, to flee, to run out before he had his balls blown off by the angry Slytherin. He darted out the carriage, stumbling passed lily with a quick muttered sorry. He left back to his friends' compartment without stopping once.

 

* * *

 

 

When the majestic Hogwarts Express finally pulled up into Kings Cross Station, the platform was flooded with children coming to see their parents, caregivers, siblings and everyone else who cared enough to collect their children. Severus stepped for the train's steps and onto the thick stone platform, large boots thumping under him. Severus looked around, eyes searching for that familiar face when he finally spotted them; Bolto Prince.

 

Those warm blue eyes caught Severus’s and locked on. Old cracked lips stretched into a smile. The man was wearing beautiful dark purple robes, hair somewhat brushed but he was the type of man who could get away with the rough look. “Severus, my boy!” He called out, strolling over with a casual air around him. Bolto paused when he reached his great-nephew and sighed. “Where’s your trunk, dear?”

 

Severus paused, his ears had perked forwards when he was asked the question. With a head tilt, he replied softly. “Hogwarts. Stuffs in my backpack.”

 

Bolto seemed to be a bit taken back; Eileen had always been the girl who wanted more than she needed. Not in the greedy bratty way but the young girl Bolto had taken out so often wouldn’t hesitate to splash a lot of extra cash if she was allowed to. He’d expected her to be like that with her son, expected Severus to be showered in gifts and things and spoiled rotten. Bolto wouldn’t, he couldn’t, understand why he seemed so.. Deprived? A feeling of anger boiled in his chest but Bolto was quick to suppress it. “Everything? Your Hogwarts robes, clothing, homework and everything else?” He asked, eyes narrow with suspicion.

 

Severus felt a bit threatened. A soft submissive sound escaped his throat. He took a step back, away from the threat. “Eh, yes, Sir. Everything… I-I got homework done before break started. Got majority of my clothing on. Bags just got my Slytherin stuff in, Sir, and a muggle top, ‘n my wand.” He said, subconsciously pulling the scarf tighter around his neck to hide the leather that encased his throat.

 

A parental feeling engulfed Bolto at the very moment. This smart little boy had barely anything! There was no fucking way he would let this kid leave his tower empty-handed. It was his mission to spoil Severus rotten. “Please, call me Uncle.” Bolto smiled at his relative, taking Severus’s small cold hand into his own. Together they left to Prince Tower.


	14. Daddy

They hadn't even been back within the silent tower for an hour when the floo flares and _he_ entered.

  


“you said something about a lost long family member, Sir? I thought it best to come and introduce myself.”

  


Oh, his voice. It had depended since the last time Severus had heard it, it was silky and lush, like thick honey sliding down your throat. And his Hair! It was longer, prettier - put into a neat ponytail, held up by a gorgeous black bow.

  


Lucius still oozed dominance along with his matured body.

  


The purebloods silver cat-like eyes locked onto his prey the moment he entered the room, pale lips stretching into a wicked smirk. Lucius approached, tight leather boots squeaking under him with each step. A gloved hand gently ran along Severus’s soft black feline ears, giving a small scratch behind the left one. “Long time no see Severus, my little kitty. I suppose the nickname suits you more now.” He purred out.

  


Severus was glued to the spot, eyes wide and staring up at his mentor like friend. A shudder ran across his body at the gentle touch. “It's been too long, _Malfoy_.” Severus murmured - he wouldn't dare call the high ranking man by the first name, no never! It was disrespectful and flatly rude. The only time his first name had slipped past Severus’ lips was when he screamed a moan, crying out for the man once buried deep of him.

  


Lucius’s let a small chuckle out, grabbing Severus by the scarf and yanking him forwards. “Indeed, it has.” He whispered into Severus’s little black ear. Lucius didn't let go of the woolly scarf between covered fingers, using it as a form of a leash. “Sir. Maybe Severus and I have a few words alone? We have quite a lot of catching up to do.” He flashed a toothy smile at Bolto, battering long eyelashes.

  


Bolto had been watching the two closely; Lucius was as true as a snake could get, and so was Severus but both for all the wrong reasons. He had a bad feeling about this combination of characteristics but allowed them alone time. “Second floor, third room on the left, that's where Severus’ room is.” Bolto wondered if he was being overprotective of his new ward, it wasn't like Lucius had proven to be distrusted in anyway yet.

  


Severus cleared his throat, pulling his tightened scarf free from Lucius’s grip and othered a grateful look to his uncle. “Thank you, Sir.” He quickly grasped Lucius hand to lead the way to his new quarters.

  


Severus wasn't really sure on what to expect, apart of him would be glad for anything, even sleeping in a bloody dog crate, if it meant being away from his awful father and neglectful mother. Severus hesitated when they reached the door, hand hovering over the round knob, but it was quickly brushed away as Lucius decided to open the door for him.

  


“Really, Severus, you can't even open a door? Maybe your mind has changed as well as your body.” Lucius snapped slightly but his smirk never left his lips.

  


The room was rather rand with a queen sized bed, fresh sheets, of course, a large round window with a view of all the land, and a huge closet. The bed itself was a canopy one, dark emerald sheets pulled across the top with a matching quilt. At the end of the bed was a large wooden trunk, Severus’ name engraved onto the front in the finest handwriting known to man. It was truly beautiful.

  


Lucius’s words swam through one of Severus’s ears and out the other as he took in the room. From the doorway Severus slowly made his way to the trunk, running his fingers over the carvings with a sense of sin. He was deep in thought as the horrid feeling of guilt planted itself in his chest and began to bud with overpowering thoughts of regret. Only the snap of demanding fingers bought him back to reality that he wasn't alone.

  


“Come sit in Daddy's lap,” Lucius demanded, voice thick with dominance. His silver eyes had narrowed into dangerous glares; _Lucius was to_ never _be ignored._ The pureblood had taken a seat on the bed, pulling his gloves off to expose his pale fingers that had never worked a day in their life. Lucius patted his lap, waiting for Severus to obey; of course, he did.

  


Severus shyly slithered over, sitting onto Lucius’ knees. He forgot how wonderful he felt being this close to someone he trusted. He felt safe when pressed into Lucius’ chest, hiding into the man's fine robes. Severus felt protected, he felt _wanted_.

  


The pureblood fingers gently ran across Severus’s cold cheeks, rubbing them gently in a comforting manner. They lowered themselves to the green and silver scarf and slowly untied it from the young teen's neck, letting the cotton fabric drop to the floor.

  


Severus tensed, waiting for a reaction to Malfoy seeing the dark leather that encased his throat. He waited for what felt like hours, his eyes lowered to only look at his own lap.

  


“Who?” Lucius breathed out quietly.

  


“Bellatrix… They, eh-" He went to explain, tell the story, but gentle lips pressed against his bitten lips.

  


“Hush. Daddy will fix this,” Lucius murmured softly into Severus’s feline ears, planting a gentle kiss behind one of them. He pulled his wand out, the snakehead looking as polished as it did when Severus last saw it. Lucius must have known silent spells because after a gentle tap of the magic wood onto the hard metal buckle the collar was released. It fell to the floor, landing beside the abandon scarf. “She told me-” Lucius finally breathed after a few moments of dead silence.  “-Everything…”

  


It felt like the world and time itself stopped as Severus stiffened within the arms of his own mentor. He sat there, curled up like a small child, pressed into reassuring arms, knowing the man he trusted knee what had happened and waited weeks to do anything, weeks he had left Seveus to suffer, without even a fucking letter! Amongst the guilt and pain in his heart, a new feeling emerged; Disappointment. The familiar bitter taste settled in his mouth. “Leave me, please. I'd like to rest…” He whispered with the last of his energy as tears threatened to spill. _No. You're weak, but not weak enough to cry. Not in front of him._

  
  
Lucius didn't need telling twice. He lifted Severus out his lap, setting him down on the new, crisp bed. “I'll be seeing you again tomorrow, Severus. Have a good night's rest.” Was all he said, not even _I'm Sorry._ Lucius paused at the door, looking over his shoulder at the boy, "Oh, by the way, if you ever wear a collar, it'll be _my_ collar you'll wear." The door clicked shut as Malfoy closed it, leaving Severus to be alone with his demons, _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first look at Lucius! What do you guys think?
> 
> P.s. yes sevs got some.. daddy issues and lucius feeds off that like a fucking parasite.
> 
> P.p.s this is unrevised


	15. Slowly, slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is small but needed!

When Severus woke up, his mind was foggy and plugged up with sleep. He stumbled out of the large bed, having to remind himself that he wasn't at Spinners End anymore. With great effort he made his way downstairs, wearing an old muggle shirt and a pair of boxer shorts as his PJs. Everything looked different, though. The world lacked colour, everything in black and white, but Severus was too sleepy to noticed.

 

A strong familiar smell hit his nose like a brick, plunging his mind into content and excitement. Lucius was here! A deep, throaty purr sounded from him as he entered the sitting room and practically threw himself as lucius. Severus wasn't in control anymore, something else was, as he rubbed himself up against Lucius, nuzzling into the man's fine robes. A sharp tug of his pointed ears woke Severus up. He gripped his mind and senses, colour returning to his vision. A firm hand gripped his chin, yawning his head up.

 

“Merlin's beard… Your eyes, they were purple! I swear.” Lucius hissed, loosening his grip on Severus's face. “Get ahold of yourself, boy. What if your uncle was here?”

 

Severus blinked up at Lucius. His bitten lips pulled down into a frown. He stepped back, reminding himself of who Lucius was. “I apologise,” Severus murmured. His cat ears perked up, the left moving of its own free will, twisting to the left. He heard approaching footsteps.

 

Through the arch way, that connected onto what Severus assumed was a kitchen, came Bolto. He seemed startled at the presence of the pair. “Good mornin’, Lads. Lessons don't start until midday, Lucius.” Bolto uttered, lowering the cup of tea in his hands. The purple mug had a badly drawn unicorn on it.

 

“I dropped by to check up on Severus,” Lucius smiled easily but his scent was sour, as if he had something to hide, “But he found me before I could find him,” The chuckle lucius had was warm and smooth, like every other part of his body.

 

Severus had the desperate urge to nuzzle onto the beautiful blonde again. A small pathetic meow escaped him.

 

Bolto smiled at the pair and nodded, he ruffled Severus messy bed hair. “how'd you sleep, boy? I had a few comforting charms added to the mattress before you came here, I didn't know what you were expecting and didn't want to disappoint.” Boltos smiled turned into a goofy grin as he took a seat in the old armchair.

 

“it was nice, Sir. Thank you. It was weird having a bed frame.” Severus muttered softly. A sudden feeling of homesickness hit him hard. He took a step back, feeling light headed.

 

Bolto quirked a brow and stood again. He grabbed Severus by the hips and easily lifted the small, skinny boy up. He plopped Severus down into his leather chair. It was still warm from the brief moment Bolto had been perched in it for. “you don't have a bed frame at home?” the older wizard asked, a picture coming together of what was going on. An anger Bolto hadn't began to creep into his chest, burning his heart and lungs.

 

Severus knew he said too much. Silently, he sat there, unsure of a way to shiftly get himself out of this mess. The last thing he needs is Bolto getting his nose dirty with Severus’s life story. “Thats not what I meant,” Severus said calmly, folding his hands in his lap as the dreadful sickness he had for Spinners End was slowly lifted.

 

Bolto wasn't silly. He had helped raise two cunning slytherin children, not to mention he was also once a teenager. He stared long and hard at Severus, their dark eyes connecting. “Very well. Lucius, babysit him please. I have business this morning,” Bolto murmured, grabbing his cloak swiftly. “you know where I store my food, help yourself.”

 

Before Lucius could object, Bolto had floo'd out the fireplace. He scowled. “I'm not some blasted house elf, here to babysit… Suppose it could be worse.” Lucius sighed, loosening his own robe. “you're lucky I don't bend you over and fuck your tiny little mind out whilst hes gone, Sevvie.” Lucius threatened with a small hint of humour.

 

Severus wasn't listening. He stared at the fireplace. A small part of him knew exactly where Bolto had gone.


End file.
